nikki_williamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Like My Mother Does
"Like My Mother Does" '''is a country song originally recorded by Kristy Lee Cook. It was also covered by Jesse Lee and Lauren Alaina, who used it as her debut single after participating in American Idol. This song '''was co-written by Nikki Williams. Background "Like My Mother Does" was first recorded by American country artist Kristy Lee Cook from her 2008 album, Why Wait. It was later recorded and released as a single by country music singers Jesse Lee and Lauren Alaina in 2010 and 2011. Like My Mother Does became the debut single and potential coronation song of American recording artist and American Idol's season 10 runner-up, Lauren Alaina. It was first performed on May 24, 2011 American Idol final performance show and it was well-received on the show - judge Randy Jackson said "I love how at the end it was the Lauren we grew to love in Nashville", Jennifer Lopez said "It was a tight race, but with that song you may have just won" and Steven Tyler said "America will find it to be true, you're it in my eyes". After the final performance show, her recording of "Like My Mother Does" was released as a single on May 25, 2011. Songwriters and Producers "Like My Mother Does" was written by Nathan Chapman, Liz Rose and '''Nikki Williams. '''Chapman and Rose are very popular country song-writers, and they often work with Taylor Swift. It was produced by Byron Gallimore. Music Video The music video premiered on August 8, 2011 on CMT. The video is set in a country house with Alaina in different rooms singing the song, while different photos and home videos are shown of her growing up. The video goes from when she was little until now, with her mother always by her side. Her mother makes an appearance in the video as well. Charts Lyrics 1 People always say I have a laugh Like my mother does Guess that makes sense She taught me how to smile When things get rough I've got her spirit She's always got my back When I look at her I think, I want to be just like that Chorus When I love I give it all I've got Like my mother does When I'm scared, I bow my head and pray Like my mother does When I feel weak and unpretty I know I'm beautiful and strong Because I see myself like my mother does 2 I never met a stranger I can talk to anyone Like my mother does I let my temper fly And she can walk away When she's had enough She sees everybody For who they really are I'm so thankful for her guidance She helped me get this far Chorus When I love I give it all I've got Like my mother does When I'm scared, I bow my head and pray Like my mother does When I feel weak and unpretty I know I'm beautiful and strong Because I see myself like my mother does Bridge She's a rock She is grace She's an angel She's my heart and soul She does it all Chorus When I love I give it all I've got Like my mother does When I'm scared, I bow my head and pray Like my mother does When I'm weak and unpretty I know I'm beautiful and strong Because I see myself like my mother does Like my mother does I hear people saying I'm starting to look like my mother does